


Cat's Whiskers

by Mozhaihua



Category: Political RPF - German 20th c., Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozhaihua/pseuds/Mozhaihua
Summary: 1944年七月，在西线最重要的行动不是”眼镜蛇”，而是"猎狐"：我们成功捕获了隆美尔。【很难看，发出来之前重看了一下，把我尬得尖叫起来……但是也有这么多字了，还是放出来吧】
Relationships: Bernard Montgomery/Erwin Rommel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 蒙隆宇宙





	Cat's Whiskers

1944年七月，在西线最重要的行动不是”眼镜蛇”，而是"猎狐"：我们成功捕获了隆美尔。

七月十七日，隆美尔负伤住院。那枚炸弹没有夺去他的生命，然而在进入医院的那一刻起，他才算是真正陷入绝境——医院里的人并不完全可靠，并且白厅同样在当地有所部署，英军的一支特别行动队已在塞纳河岸潜伏三月之久。他们的任务与两年前在非洲时如出一辙：“击毙陆军元帅隆美尔或他参谋部里的高级官员，或将他绑架到英国。”现在机遇从天而降，而隆美尔再也没有42年的那种好运。

最先宣传的是隆美尔伤重不治的消息。到七月末，隆美尔不顾医生反对，坚持要求返回德国，以免在自己负伤的情况下落入盟军之手。伦敦在最后时刻下达了那个迟迟未来的命令：行动批准。凌晨时分，行动队在内应配合下潜入空军医院，挟持隆美尔，将其放置在一辆救护车中带出。次日，载有隆美尔的直升机降落伦敦。

隆美尔伤重被俘的消息随即通过所有信息渠道，传遍全世界。不久前，希特勒刚刚遭遇一次险些成功的暗杀，但希特勒遇刺也不是本月最大的新闻。按照官方说法，隆美尔是在前线被俘的，这种说法没有什么错，但这是胡扯。我在报纸上看见他的照片，缠着绷带，尚在昏迷不醒之中。媒体表示，俘虏目前伤情稳定，送抵保密地点后不日便可醒来。这天于是成了盟军的狂欢节，甚至在我的参谋部里，有几个年轻的参谋军官特地找来了我那只名为“隆美尔”的小狗，举着它到处狂呼乱叫。欢呼声，笑声，以及小狗受惊的叫声混在一起。也许我们真的能在圣诞节前结束战争！我希望回国去见我的老对手，但暂时无法获得许可。不是要紧的事，而且在战争结束后，有的是见面的时间。

我们以一种并不光彩的手段得到了“梦寐以求”的隆美尔，同时也意味着，我的战场上再也没有隆美尔，而我还没有打败他，并且永远失去了打败他的机会。

大概一个月后，又有消息捂不住了：我们从敌方捕获的猎物是omega。这可真是滑稽！你以为的赛特，其实是一个圣女贞德，或者克里奥佩特拉。流言有理有据：奥托兰克发明的抑制剂在德国国内流传甚广，隆美尔从数十年起就开始服用这种抑制剂隐瞒自己的生理性别，最终在军中官至元帅。如果这是真相，我也毫不奇怪。虽然对这个德国人知之甚少，但眼睛能看见的东西也足够多：alpha很少会有他这样的身材，他太矮了，指挥风格很不对路，脾气也阴晴不定（根据情报观察）。那么非洲战役的后期，他频频回国，大概也不是因为鼻炎或者胃病。现在唯一奇怪的就是：为什么没有人早些想到这一点？

我自己想到过。在的黎波里，亚历山大要我采取行动以减轻敌军对美军的压力，我在电报里表示同意，并且开了一个下流玩笑，“倘他和我在恰当时刻给敌军施加压力，就可以使得隆美尔像个‘妓女’似的在我军各个战线之间疲于奔命……”我一向说不出好话。

现在他上报纸的次数比从前还要频繁: 他得到了最好的治疗，最妥善的照顾，伤情良好，情绪稳定，等到将来，他会和英国人民站在一起，这是极有希望的。

然而宣传归宣传，事实归事实。首相来访的时候我知道了，对狐狸的驯化其实并不顺利，他甚至一直在绝食中。这是意料之中的反应，那么传闻是否真实？

是的。

伦敦刚刚接手他的时候，检测到隆美尔的信息素水平非常低，那么他是一个beta，而非alpha，这位阳光下的将军完美的形象，只是纳粹宣传机器所吹制出的一个完美的肥皂泡。又过了一段时间，绷带已经拆掉，开始给他受伤的眼睛做视物训练，他表现得依然很不正常，信息素紊乱，体温忽高忽低，原来他是有味道的，这个棘手的事实终于暴露在医护人员眼前：埃尔温·隆美尔是一个omega。

如果不是伤势使他非常虚弱，他暴露的时间还会更快。谈这些并没有意义，就像在非洲的时候，不管他成功地逃走多少次，结局也只能是全军覆没，不管他在战场上取得多少次辉煌的成功，也逃脱不了最终失败的命运，这一天早晚都会到来的。现在明白了，为什么他会这么绝望，这么难以驯服，我们本来可能的合作为什么毫无希望，因为在他开始持续地发热，持续地散发出浓郁的omega气味儿之后，他的抵抗才真正开始……被掳到英国何止使他一无所有，现在他最后的伪装被撕去，他的军事领袖之路走到尽头了。他的位置突然错乱，颠倒，不再是一个广受敬仰的指挥官，而是小报追踪的焦点，地摊文学编排的主角，也许还会是《柳叶刀》上持续热议的案例——纳粹德国所默许的这种“魔药”，是其他所有健全、正常、稍具道德观念的政府都为之不容的，希特勒是个魔鬼，正派的英国人尤其要谴责这一点。

……

直到冬天，我才有机会回英国去，见到了隆美尔。那时他头部的伤势已经基本痊愈，被转移到另一个保密的地点，是隐蔽在郊区的一个疗养院。

这次度假对外保密，我在深夜时分，冒着冬雪前来。他刚刚被劫至伦敦时，我以为能够很快见到他，从行李里找出一本还比较新的的书，本来是李德哈特送我的，但是现在，带去的只是一束鲜花。他是个小个子的德国人，蓝眼睛，眼角有一点下垂，显出一种格外使人爱怜的神态，不是非常漂亮，但充满了吸引力，穿着摘去肩章和领章的元帅制服，是我们的人给他的，为了便于拍照。

我想到从前他在战场上了不起的成绩，但是我也想到他的性别。我的书桌下面压着他的照片，墙上一直挂着一张他的素描画像，照片上他总在微笑，显得自信，跋扈，非常骄傲，而现在他紧紧地抿着嘴唇，并不笑，也并不说话。曾经我根据照片轻率地推断，他是个强势型的alpha，后来我知道了，他是个omega，他做的事情很疯狂，但性别是不能改变的。现在他是什么样子呢？苍白，软弱，像一潭死水一样沉闷和冷酷，脸上有一道淡淡的疤痕，是战争留给他的纪念，他端着树脂茶杯的手在发抖，那就大概是治疗的作用了——把他治愈成为一个毫发无伤的纸人。

我对他所处的情形有些想象，但亲眼看见的时候，不是不受震动。我个人固然对他有些钦佩，但是，每一个民族都得为自己的统治者负责，对这场战争，每一个德国人都不能完全免于责任。我们不曾苛待他，因为对待我们自己的omega，多半也就是这样用药，弗罗西汀，苯巴比妥，强行卧床静养，对他也许更重些，他连信息素的味儿都不太自然了。

应当谈话，但并不是闲谈，首相希望我能在这里发挥作用，他恐怕会因为错估了我的影响力而不能如愿。那天的话题：战争的形势，他在德国那边的罪名，以及我们对他的希望。他对战争的影响依然比他所想象的要大。

我向他问好，他显得反应很慢，说一句话前要想很久。壁炉里的火光映着他的脸，当燃烧的木柴发出轻微的爆裂声时，他的睫毛就神经质地颤抖，过了好一会，他才艰难地开口说：“Freut mich Sie wiederzusehen.”

我问：您有什么需要的吗？

他说：都是您办不到的事情。

又说：我知道您也许有希望我做的事情，但是请原谅，我也是办不到的。

作为一个地位相当高的敌方军官，他有说德语的权利。翻译一边他的话传达给我，一边露出无可奈何的表情摇头。

德国给他定的罪名是叛国，通敌，潜逃，其中有一部分是受到希特勒遇刺事件的影响，但总而言之，他的国家已经将他抛弃。他可以、已经、并且不得不站在道德的一方，保持这样顽固的反抗无疑很不明智。

最后，我祝他圣诞快乐，这句话也许使他联想到了那个唯一无人提及的话题——他的家庭。他转头看了我一眼，眼神既厌且憎，这就像扎了我一刀：关于绑架他的那个计划，我并没有参与它的制定与实施，即便知情，我也不敢相信这奇迹一般的成功。至于他的家人的情形，我不知道，并且我也跟他一样，对此不抱任何乐观态度。

……

我还见过他一次，是在白天，还是在那个地点。冬天已经过去，这个远离尘嚣的小世界因为繁茂的花木而显得有些阴森。他坐在阳台上，吸收一些新鲜空气，阳台上居然还装着护栏，他头上又缠着绷带——在窗子上撞的。因为不久前他度过一次热潮，护工因此而放松了警惕。

医生说，他还吞过针头，咬碎过温度计。他仿佛在责备我，因为过去的那半年里并没有出现这样的状况，而我干涉过他的治疗方案，在事情还没有太难收拾之前。我对首相说的是，一个精神彻底崩溃的隆美尔对任何人都没有好处。

在阳光下，他的经历是无所遁形的。我仔细看着，这是在所有的报纸上都看不见的，所有黑白的照片都留存不下来的，活生生的隆美尔。但我不知道该跟他说什么。我的思绪几乎飘回到十几年前，在阿尔卑斯山下……

我问，您想出去走走吗？说完又觉得不妥，因为天气实在不好。但他看了我一眼。

我拿给他一件英军的制服外套，他没有穿，我又拿给他一件医生的大衣，他穿上了，还给衬衣打了领带，然后就跟着我出去了。

我的副官兼司机正站在院子里，百无聊赖地把一朵红色月季扯得粉碎。打扮得像花匠，仆人，厨师，护工，甚至病号的人，大概有二十来个，从各种地方冒了出来，看着我，一个陆军元帅，以及一个负伤的前任陆军元帅。医生正在疯狂呼叫一部直线电话，声音在楼下都听得见。

司机不知所措，大概是本能驱使着他冲到车那边，准备带着我逃走。我把他拦住，自己拉开车门，隆美尔坐下，我对外面喊：“离开！离开！”自己把车开走了。皇家陆军当然是一流的，但是英国情报就不行。

后视镜里，他露出一丝笑容，说，“如果您……”我知道他要说什么。‘如果您作战时也这么果断，那么我早就是您的俘虏了。’对此我确实后悔。

这是春天，柔软的风灌进车窗里来，新生的树叶发出细碎的、哗哗的声音，使人如在梦中。跟满目疮痍的城市相比，这里简直美好得过分，栎树，山毛榉，悬铃木，一些古老的房子，以及苍茫的原野，不断从窗外掠过。我一直往前开，直到前方再也没有道路。

前面是一片断崖。

我想起来，我们是出来走走的，于是下车走走，天上不时落下几滴雨来，断崖下是一条河流，河水轰然流淌，正是春汛。他就在我身边，闻起来像某种葱茏青涩的草木，我难免有些坐立不安，烦躁得想把什么东西捏碎，于是有一句话就脱口而出，“您到底为什么要这样做？”

这个问题可以有很多解释，为什么自杀？为什么不能配合？为什么你是德国人？连我自己也没仔细考虑。这时大雨忽然倾盆而落，狂风大作，密集的雨点向我们打来。他的头上还有伤，我脱下一件衣服，遮在他头顶，但是不顶什么事，狂风像是要把这一片宁静的天地扯碎，天色骤然明亮，又骤然灰暗，是一道撕裂天空的闪电。我们勉强往坐车那边移动，他在发抖。冰凉的雨水浇在我们身上，像一种沉默的命运。他还是回答了那个问题，好像是告诉我一个秘密，我在风雨声中听见他的声音：“阿道夫……元首也是一个omega。”

我宁愿相信是长期的囚禁使他精神错乱了，但是我能不信吗？我们回到车里，情报局里负责看管他的人也追过来了。我又一次带着他把车开走，冲破这哗哗的雨幕。

……

在盟军强渡过莱茵河之后，他开始公开露面了，向德国人发表一些必要的呼吁，他作出了正确的选择，只不过他的国家将永远不再是他的国家。

他的新闻发布使人想起克里奥佩特拉。能想象这样的场景吗？如果她作为屋大维的战利品离开埃及，坐在装饰着神蛇和葇荑花序的华丽架辇上，被抬着经过罗马的每一条街道，被展览，被窥视，被治疗（那可能更像一种拷问），被侮辱，被痛恨，也被爱着……在英国他被叫做阿拉伯的劳伦斯。但也许他更在意的是另一个外号，他的同胞送给他的: 叛徒。

美国人想要插手。有一次见到巴顿，他跟我说: “顺便告诉你……隆美尔现在知道你的狗叫什么名字了。”我气得想把他打死。

他依然是个明星人物，即使是以那种方式离开战场之后。美国人邀请他到美国永居，但鉴于现在他是一个honorary English，我们不会让这种事情发生的。没有必要回到德国去。希特勒已经死了，他的秘密目前不为人知。隆美尔到过德国几次，但离自由还远得很。

留在德国的是我，作为对德管制的英国代表，管理有两千万德国人的一部分。五月三十日，发布了我的第一封公开信，

“本司令长官之当前目标在于为整个地区建立朴素而有秩序之生活。

第一步，要使全体人民获得：

粮食

住房

不受疾病之害

收割农作物，必须积极进行。

交通设施必须重建。

邮电服务必须恢复。

若干工业必须继续开工。

人人必须辛勤地工作。”

早在三月份，我就开始考虑在和平条件下与德国人在一起会产生的问题，我们和以前的敌人将会友善到什么程度？在埋葬那一罪恶的制度之前，应当先严后宽。十几天后，完全不与德国人来往的命令就开始被逐渐放宽，士兵可以与孩子们谈话，玩耍。到最后，被保留的规定只有两条，即武装部队成员不得和德国人住在一起，不得与德国人通婚。我最不喜欢这个不得不发布的命令，可这是盟国的政策。在这一年，进展是有的，但德国必然在四国共同管制之下四分五裂，这是越来越清楚的了。矛盾总会发生。但倘能带领他们平安地度过最艰难的这一个冬天，他们在46年总会好过些。

我不会永远留在德国，就像他不会永远留在英国，如果他不想留下去，我们也不再有什么理由留住他。我们赢得了对德战争，但是拿什么来赢得他呢？他永远想着回到德国去，不管是作为普通人，还是作为一个在自己的国家身败名裂的将领。

……

并不是我把他抢来的，但是现在有幸送他离开。在他登上飞机之前，我还是问，“你真的不能留下来吗？在伦敦，会比在德国好过很多，何况德国已经四分五裂，不再是你知道的那个样子。”

他笑了一笑，说，“抱歉。”

“在伦敦，大家都爱你，而我……”

他迅速地亲吻我一下，像一个朋友，或者像一个……我一向不会说话，而这次没能把话说完。

失去他使我非常难过，这感觉就像不断驱车穿行在从朴茨茅斯到伯纳姆的路上，那是十二年前，我失去了我唯一的妻子。我亲手喂养过的名为隆美尔的小狗，长着卷毛和一对长耳朵，已经遗失于战火。我曾经在非洲见到过的一种鬣蜥，外皮像宝石一样光彩照人，非常漂亮，人往往想要剥下它美丽的皮来据为己有，但是一旦把它打死，它就会像狂风卷过的沙漠一样迅速枯败，灰暗，失去颜色……人总是抓不住在乎的东西。

天上云彩翻卷，仿佛凝固的海潮，远方的群山在其中沉没。

飞机起飞，远去，掠过密密层层的山林，消失不见了。

战争结束的那一年他还在英国。有一次，我与他同去散步，结果遇到暴风雨。那时他很害怕，从雨中逃走之后，他也这样吻过我。曾经我以为他是像阳光和沙子一样灼热的，像沙漠一样狂暴，强大，我要么将他战胜，要么因他而死。但是实际上呢，他并不是我所想象的样子：他不是alpha，也不是beta，而是一个omega。他并不强大，并不狂躁，并不残忍，他的嘴唇是完全的冰冷，像雨水，或者像一捧雪，而当我吻他，这种冰冷又在灼烧着我……一直灼烧着我……直到我从梦中惊醒。

隆美尔已经死了。

……

他死了。

在一个我们都意想不到的时候。

我们不曾苛待他，但是唯独想错了一点: “受辱“这种东西，与什么样的警卫级别，什么样的荣誉国籍毫无关系。omega需要什么荣誉?顺从就是最大的美德。然而他在敌国度过的，穿着西装系着温莎结，被欢呼声簇拥起来的日子，每一分每一秒都是漫长的凌迟……他被送到纽伦堡法庭，作为证人参与审判。当时的情形可以在录像里看到，他与他昔日的同僚们同处一室，然而中间已经隔着无法逾越的天堑。他们是用什么样的眼神看着他的?在他发言的时候，又是什么样的羞辱，什么样的喧哗?

他的发言永远也没有完成。

那是隆美尔留在世上的最后的影像，解救即刻就到，并不存在什么僵局。在那个昏昏沉沉的冬日，有两位曾经的同僚见面获准与他见面，是两个已经投降的德方的将军，一个姓布格多夫，一个姓梅塞尔——他们给他带来了氰化钾胶囊。

据说，那是希特勒为他预备的最后一件礼物，在他被掳到英国之后，人人都以为他是主动投敌……他可以选择服下或者不服下，已经没有人可以逼迫他，只是谴责的威力依然还是太大……他的家人，在希特勒宣布他叛国之后，都被送进了集中营，而他自己最终也还是为此而死。

他服下了氰化钾胶囊。

……

1942年，十月的一天，我在非洲，如果没有记错的话，是在“轻步”成型之后，实施之前。那天我去了一趟亚历山大城，办完事后便驱车回到第八集团军的驻地。但是傍晚时分，天色有异，大片乌云不断积聚，越压越低，像是沙暴将近。

沙漠里的恶劣天气是很厉害的，后悔已来不及，必须找个掩体躲避一下。波斯顿熟悉这里的情况，提醒说附近有一个我们使用过的仓库，于是就往那边去，但落日灿烂的余晖正在消失，天色越来越暗，能见度很低，风暴从四面八方袭来，一时间黄沙漫天，风声如雷，假如留在车外，一定会被风暴卷走。我们像无头苍蝇一样乱撞，终于找幸运地找到了掩蔽处。

我们把车开进这栋废弃的建筑里，看着外面地狱一般的景象。没过多久，居然又开进来一辆英式的军卡，里面有几个人，穿的却是德军服色——他们的脸色十分滑稽。我早听说过，隆美尔有时越过英军战线，如入无人之境。有一次甚至进到我军控制的野战医院里，还许诺给他们补给——那个穿着将官制服的人走下车来，身材轻捷灵敏，个子不高。隆美尔脱下帽子，摘下风镜，向我张望，他的眼睛是蓝色的。

我的敌人，我的对手，我来到非洲的目的——埃尔温·隆美尔。

我还没说话，他倒先哈哈大笑起来。那时他的名气已经非常之大，而我才上任不到两月，他也许认出我来了，也许没有。“您好，将军，我不会向您开枪——正如您打死我不会有任何意义。”

我的桌子下面压着他的照片，墙上一直挂着他的画像，照片上他有一种自信而跋扈的笑，我于是轻率地推断，他是个强势的alpha，见面才知并非如此，alpha很少有像这样的，不高的个子，蓝眼睛，笑容中流露出一种难以描述的魅力——我简直要为此而心碎。

我向他伸出手去，“Monty。”他想起了什么似的，轻微地一蹙眉，“Erwin。”开枪当然是不考虑的，我还补上一句，“见到您非常高兴。”

这是我一生中经历过的最奇异的场景之一，跟敌方的指挥官共处一室，外面是地狱一样肆虐的沙暴。隆美尔甚至就坐在一个箱子上，默默地就着水吃饼干。我还跟他闲谈，很有默契，没有谈任何关于战争的事情，我问他是否去过阿尔卑斯山，他问我会不会骑摩托。一个随行的参谋紧张而小声地把他说的话翻译给我——这可是隆美尔啊。在这种氛围下，我们居然还谈得很愉快，这称得上是一个愉快的夜晚。

但是分别的时刻是会到来的。大家都开始昏昏欲睡的时候，风沙止住了，空气渐渐清明起来，夜空是深蓝色，在沙暴之后，一个晴朗的夜晚正在奇迹般显现。

天上一轮硕大的月亮，正是“轻步”所需要的，一轮盈盈的圆月。这是一片广阔的沙碛地带，天地辽阔，沙尘还在轻轻地飞扬，在月光下像是银色的雨雾。“天气真不错，是吧。”他也许有些害怕了，就像从一个很深很深的噩梦中醒来，醒来后仍心有余悸：“恐怕我不这么认为。”

然后我们就该各自离去了。他们一行人试图把车发动，然而没能成功。

我问：“对面的先生们，也许你们需要一些汽油吗？”

波斯顿对我的行为有点惊诧，因为我们自己的也不多了。我还是把汽油借给了他们一些。但是，汽油能算是什么合适的礼物？我从车里出来，看见角落里的有几棵狼尾草。

有一段时间，我的指挥部设在一所别墅里，院子里景色优美，花木环绕，还有观赏用的水渠流过。书房对着一个废弃的院子，窗下长了一丛很高的狼尾草，绿色叶片，穗子像一把奇形怪状的钢丝刷，我顺手拔了几棵，叫波斯顿插在花瓶里养起来。波斯顿的前任长官是戈特，但不管是谁，都不会把狼尾草插在花瓶里，但他也知道我有一点特立独行。从别墅里搬走的时候，因为这生命力旺盛的东西还长得很好，波斯顿顺手把它装进了我的指挥车里。

现在，它的叶片发黄了，但那张牙舞爪的样子还完整得很，送给对手正合适。于是我就把这几棵野草送给了他，那上面还带着根茎的长须呢。他也不觉冒犯，忍着笑接受了。

“我希望您能跟我走，我的人多，车里还有重武器。但我希望下次还能见到你，在我的战俘营里。”

那天他的话可真多，虽然他会的英语很有限，并且似乎都是跟战俘学的。天上的月亮像一只孤独的眼睛，而他一边倒汽油一边笑：您是个绅士，我很喜欢您，如果是在和平年代，我愿意做您的朋友……您觉得呢？

我说：那么，我不胜荣幸。


End file.
